


Who dares to love forever, when love must die

by Halja



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Mortality, References to Illness, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essere una strega è un dono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who dares to love forever, when love must die

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt Serafina - Who wants to live forever sulla pagina Spotted: Fandom e Ship Italia.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Essere una strega è un dono.

 

È un dono del tuo sangue, passato da madre a figlia a nipote sulle rive del lago profondo attorno al quale le tue antenate hanno vissuto e sono morte, e un dono degli insegnamenti e dei canti delle sorelle più anziane che ti hanno insegnato la magia e tutto ciò che sanno del mondo – ed è _te_ , più di qualsiasi altra cosa, in ogni parte del corpo e del tuo essere. È un ramo di pino-nuvola stretto saldamente tra le cosce mentre il vento del nord si impiglia tra i capelli e gela le guance senza bruciarle, e una risata di pura estasi che gorgoglia fuori dalla gola durante il tuo primo volo, con le luci dell’aurora che danzano fredde sopra la tua testa e vibrano e pizzicano piano sulla pelle. È essere rispettata e temuta da tutti e poi non essere vista quando non vuoi, la tua mente che piega alla tua volontà quelle di chi ti sta intorno, la forza dentro di te che supera perfino quella della realtà. È la consapevolezza degli occhi delle tue sorelle, le donne del clan e le vostre alleate fedeli, che ti guarderanno le spalle nella battaglia, acuti e leali fino all’ultimo.

 

È la tua anima che corre via da te su ali leggere, senza farti male – sapendo che tornerà, che non si perderà tra strade buie e segrete tra le ombre del nord. È forza, è potere, e più di tutto è libertà.

 

Essere una strega è anche sapere che, mentre gli altri appassiranno – visi scavati dal gelo e cotti dal caldo, segnati di rughe come cicatrici lasciate da lame invisibili, occhi velati e spenti e voci arrochite, ossa fragili e muscoli legati tra loro -, tu sarai ancora giovane. Una strega non abbassa il capo e non curva la schiena dinnanzi agli anni. Una strega non soccombe alla malattia, mentre il suo corpo si ribella contro di lei e la vita soffoca piano nel suo petto.

 

Ma tu per un attimo desideri che non sia così – desideri di essere fragile anche tu, e debole, e mortale come qualsiasi altra donna – mentre stringi il corpicino inerme di tuo figlio tra le braccia. Non poteva essere una strega, lui, il suo sesso non lo permetteva. Il freddo portato dal vento non gli è mai stato amico, non lo ha mai accompagnato nella notte e tra le luci dell’aurora. La sua forza non è mai stata abbastanza per proteggerlo, le stelle e la luna non hanno benedetto le sue membra con una carezza sulla sua pelle delicata, le dee del tuo clan hanno voltato il viso e nascosto gli occhi mentre la sua gola si chiudeva e dalle sue labbra pallide uscivano solo colpi di tosse e singhiozzi stremati.

 

Non gli avevi ancora dato un nome, perché una parte di te sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe accaduto, fin da quando ti sei stretta al petto suo padre e hai guardato nei suoi occhi scuri e brillanti di fuoco. È nato durante un inverno troppo rigido, il tuo bambino. Lo sai eppure le lacrime ti rigano le guance comunque, e tu ti strappi le vesti leggere e i capelli e copri la tua stessa pelle di graffi, e sai che nulla di questo lo riporterà da te e per questo ti disperi ancora di più.

 

Dopo il figlio, un giorno morirà anche il padre, quel giovane coraggioso e gentile che un giorno lontano ti ha salvato la vita e ti ha accolta sulla sua barca e ti ha amata. E tu vivrai per vederlo, e tu vivrai per piangerlo.

 

Questo è essere una strega, ed è il dono tuo e della tua gente.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
